


Ravens a Snake - First Year

by Callmeveedear



Series: Raven is a Snake [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, Gen, I'm doing my best to keep the canon story linked in and unchanged, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeveedear/pseuds/Callmeveedear
Summary: Raven Started her First Year of Hogwarts. She finds out more about her family and learns things she hadn't previously known before joining the Slytherin house and having her own little adventure during the year.
Series: Raven is a Snake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608046





	Ravens a Snake - First Year

When Raven finally got her letter on her eleventh birthday she was so happy. Thought her life would be a bit more normal. Her at school and making friends and seeing her father and family more now it wasn't her getting tutored and her father teaching in opposite timetables. That was until her father sat her down and explained that to keep her safe from the Dark Lord they couldn't reveal their relation. A dead man. A dead man is what is keeping her from her family. She didn't quite believe that was the whole truth but she didn't question it much out side of the small shouting and calm arguing back from her father till she ran to her room. So now most thought of her as a muggleborn, can't hide as a half blood and not name a pure blood relative. she dropped her middle name and her fathers as she got to the school, so, Raven Evans - her and McGonagall had decided the 'Lily' middle name seemed to obvious to keep - was how the world would know her. She spent the month she had left waiting to go to school rereading the books for first year, she'd read them already but she decided to prepare for the start of the new year by rereading the needed texts, and bluntly ignoring her father to the point of even leaving her potions book in their front room out of reach to make it obvious she wasn't reading it. Petty of her yes but it did seem to annoy her father enough. They ate in silence, McGonagall was the one who had to sit with them both and force them to talk properly a few days before the school year would be starting.

___

She was dropped off at the platform earlier then the other students so that her father and McGonagall could be ready to greet the students at the otherside. The people around her in the train station didn't really pay attention as the got the train to the school, she sat mostly alone in a quiet cabin on the train writing in her charms book around spells she wanted to try, and maybe adjust a little. That was until another girl started a conversation, another first year, which continued carefully as for the rest of the journey talking about what they were excited for and which lessons they were most interested in trying. Charms and potions for Raven, Defense for the other girl. It was fun, but new for her to talk to people of her own age group. She didn't realise how easy it could be to make friends. She was smiling as she got sorted into Slytherin, she always knew she'd follow her father there as much as Dumbledore and McGonagall teased. As she stood and walked towards the table she mumbled a small spell and let her dark hair change into a bright coloured green to match her house colour. Making a small scene of herself knowing her father would hate the flashy dramatics, she could almost hear him mention how ' Gryffindor' the act was, but she always did like her hair bright colours so why not stick with green this time, for a little while at least. She sat and watched as her new friend was sorted into Ravenclaw clapping for her and making a note to see if they'd share any classes at some point.

__

First year started fun. Though she did have a few pure bloods attempt to threaten or bully her, in house only - no showing in house bullying or rivalry was allowed - it wouldn't have looked good if other houses saw that. Her blood status didn't exactly sit well with them, so they made it clear whenever possible. But after a while she made it clear that she didn't like her mother's name being used against her, that name wasn't an insult and she didn't want it used as such. When her words weren't taken seriously then a cauldron happened to melt or explode during potions classes without them understanding how their 'perfect' potion had got ruined and having to deal with the fall out from Snape himself who either didn't notice or didn't feel the need to point out Ravens actions. And there was a early wake up call from ice water, and just one, or two, bleeding face(s). The verbal assaults and jabs slowed and the physical ones almost completely stopped bar the rare brave student. Though her father did end up talking to her about her actions in the potions lessons. Scolding her for doing so and reminding her of what could happen if something went wrong. She didn't like the reminder, but understood why he did so. The safety in potions was important, and on him in school lessons, so she stopped, mostly.

________

A few of the snakes liked her or at least respected her enough to talk and work her. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were great, they studied together she taught them a few things she knew and they taught her other things in return. When the chamber opened it wasn't great, the Slytherin's stopped talking to other houses, well more they had the other houses stop talking to them. Slytherin's became more tight and worried. Her father called for the (slytherin) students to stick together until something was fixed, for fear of them being hurt or accused by others it was better to stay in groups.

_____

The duelling lesson was entertaining, until the snake got shot out. At that point she slowly moved towards the from of the crowd whispering quietly to the snake as she saw her father pull his wand to kill it, and put her hand out whispering to it once more it seeming less distracted by Potters words causing the snake to move to her. She quickly picked up the calmed snake as it wrapped around her wrist under her robe and she did her best to disappear once more from sight. She was thankful that most students were to distracted by Harry that they didn't really notice her, minus one or two, who couldn't actually hear what she was saying. She slipped out and waited till they were in a private area before pulling her sleeve to see the snake again and talking quietly to him in a gentle hiss till the snake decided to stay with her, it didn't exactly know the area or the predators in this area. So they stuck together, she rather liked him so she didn't mind. They decided he'd liked the name Loki when Raven asked what she could call him. She always had wanted a snake anyway, not that her dad was a fan of that idea anyway.

______

She watched her half brother scheme easily with his two friends they never were subtle. Not that she could do anything about it, she wasn't just going to walk over to them and tell them they're idiots. But it did give her a chance at hearing what they were doing. So she listened curiously. Keeping note of what they were talking about. She'd been roaming alone when she had noticed all the professors crowded together and heard them mentioning a student being taken. When she saw Harry and Ron run past not much later and decided to follow switching her tie, blue and charming her hair to a black short bob instead with a small frown but followed them as she finished tying the tie, so when she saw them go the bathroom she followed them down the tunnel eyes squeezed closed, she wasn't a big fan of heights, well more so the dark and unknown the drop led to. Raven got to the bottom of the tunnel hitting the floor, twisting her ankle as she failed to land on her feet, but looked in time to see Harry get trapped on the other side on a stone wall in and to see Lockhart obliviate himself. When Ron noticed her he'd grabbed his wand back from Lockhart pointing it at her. She'd laughed softly and told him he was an idiot and motioned to Lockhart before telling him that she was there to help before simply looking around and looking good a route out of the tunnel. He may not have believed her at first but seemed to once she stood and started actually helping even with the -still broken- wand pointed at her. Once she figured out a viable way out of the chamber she started to slowly levitating the rocks from the top of the wall to elsewhere to get to remove the wall between them and Harry as Ron climbed removing rocks himself as well. That continued until Fawkes flew in stopping and brushing his head against her cheek lightly. At this she smiled telling him to get Harry back out safe watching him fly through the gap at the top of the wall. Then moved grabbing Lockhart and heading too the exit. Once she got them safe in the hospital wing she quickly disappeared from the wing before Pomfrey could see her.

___

She got back down to the dungeons just in time for her father to catch her changing her hair back to its green longer state, from the black bobbed style, she uses with the Ravenclaw tie. She simply sighed as she was pulled back to his chambers. His eyes had scanned her to make sure she was safe and unharmed before proceeding. He asked her in a seemingly calm voice to tell him what happened, and she did to give her the biggest lecture she'd had for a long time; comparing her actions to that of a reckless Gryffindor, reminding her that that she could have died or got seriously hurt and that she was a Child and shouldn't have been in that situation at all. Before, of course, giving her a detention for being out of dorms after curfew and informing her she'd be grounded for the next few weeks as well as he took the blue tie from around her neck with an unimpressed scowl. The end of the year went smoother, the petrified student coming to lessons and feast and finally seeing Hagrid return it was good to see the school, mostly, stick together bar a small few, to welcome back the grounds keeper. And of course seeing her brother happy with his friends back and safe again was a plus. But the end of the year she was happy and had enjoyed the year that she'd spent as a student properly, more then most people seemed to. She enjoyed her education at the school, she enjoyed having more of a freedom moving around the place that she'd spent most of her life. She'd made friends and learned new things. She took the train back to London with the friends she'd made in the time. And was met, after everyone else had left by her father to go back. Once they got back to their rooms at Hogwarts, she spoke up to ask if he wanted to see the chamber, knowing that basilisks could have many uses in potions. Her father had seemed to debate the question before agree and she smiled as she jumped to take him towards the entrance, he paused outside the bathroom door before following her in. She moved to the sink and moved around the sinks Loki making an appearance moving to the tap with a snake on the side and she smiled thanking him lightly, her father looking at her in suprise as she hissed not having actually seen her talk to the snake previous to this but was easily distracted by the sink moving and opening the floor. Raven moved to go down first only for Snape to grab her arm stopping her telling her he'll go first and make sure the fall is safer for her after him. Once both were in the chamber they looked around finding the shedded skin of the creature. Taking a potions knife he collected the skin gathering it before they continued on and finally found the dead creature he paused stopping Ravens movement as well on instinct before finally moving closer and pulling potion jars from him pocket and collecting venom careful not to let it touch him. As he did this he spoke gently explaining the uses of the venom in different potions as well as on its own knowing his daughter would ask if not just told. After they collected what Snape has decided was enough they made there way back to their Chambers, he settled the new ingredients into his personal potions cupboard before starting to finish marking works from students. This year it had been decided they would be going back to spinners end for summer to relax after her first year so she could break up the school years better now she had actually started.

She couldn't wait for the next year.


End file.
